Season 6
Season 6 '''of Barney & Friends aired from November 1, 1999 to April 14, 2000. Episodes #Stick with Imagination! (November 1, 1999) #Itty Bitty Bugs (November 2, 1999) #Grandparents Are Grand (November 3, 1999) #Snack Time! (November 4, 1999) #A Sunny, Snowy Day (November 5, 1999) #You've Got to Have Art (November 8, 1999) #Five Kinds of Fun! (November 9, 1999) #Count Me In! (November 10, 1999) #Who's Who at the Zoo? (November 11, 1999) #Birthday Olé (November 12, 1999) #Excellent Exercise! (April 3, 2000) #Brushing Up on Teeth (April 4, 2000) #A "Little" Mother Goose (April 5, 2000) #Good Job! (April 6, 2000) #It's Home to Me (April 7, 2000) #How Does Your Garden Grow? (April 10, 2000) #You Can Do It! (April 11, 2000) #Here Comes the Firetruck! (April 12, 2000) #Ready, Set, Go! (April 13, 2000) #You Are Special (April 14, 2000) Barney Songs That Debuted This Season Barney Songs that are '''Bolded are songs that appeared more than once. Barney Songs that are Bolded and Underlined have been used after 2002, and are still ocassionally used on the show. #'I'd Love to Sail' #'Ten Little Snowflakes' #'It's Snowing!' #'Look Both Ways' #Sharing Together #'Numbers, Numbers' #'What Will We See at the Zoo?' #'Exercising, Won't You Come And Join Me?' #'What Would I Do Without My Teeth?' #'Look At Me I'm Dancing!' #'Growing Big and Tall' #'Do Some Exercise' *It's Snowing! first appeared on the album Happy Holidays Love, Barney. It made its debut on the show during this season. *Numbers, Numbers and Look Both Ways were both first featured on the album Barney's A Great Day for Learning. They made their first appearances on the show during this season. Season 6 Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) Trivia *This season marks the end of the show's Second Era (August 27, 2002) *This season also marks the end of Stella the Storyteller, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta, The Adventure Screen, & The Barney Bag. Stella returns in "The Best Of Barney" *This is the last season where Barney is voiced by Bob West and performed by David Joyner. *The is the last season where BJ is performed by Jeff Brooks. *This is also the last season to take place at the school and the treehouse. *The episodes "Itty Bitty Bugs", & "Five Kinds Of Fun" along with the video "Barney's Night Before Christmas" are the only 3 Season 6 episodes to use the Barney costume from Season 5. *This was also the 1st season to go on for 2 years (1999-2000). *Jill makes her debut this seaon. Category:Barney and Friends Seasons